Evestin Tir'Sen
"I used to rule the world, seas would rise when i gave the word. Now in the morning i sleep alone, sweep the streets i used to own." -Viva la vida, by ColdPlay Haram Emperor through the final years of The Haram War. Was forced to reclaim the throne from the Lord Regent. Considered by many a genius. *Preceded by Emperor Vederas *Succeeded by Empress Talis =Appearance= 5'11, blond hair, blue eyes. =Weapons= Evestin was well trained in the art of light magic, though he was by no means a master. He would use this through beams of light emitted from the tips of his first two fingers, which he would hold out horizontally. For close quarters he would resort to a long sword, which he wielded to deadly effect. =Biography= Son of Vederas Tir'Sen, Evestin was an Imperial heir in the Haram Empire during the early years of the war. However, he was captured by General Eiln's forces and tortured, while his father was assassinated. The resulting power vacuum resulted in one of the Empire's powerful dynastic noblility taking the throne for his own. This act weakened the Haram war effort significantly, and if it was not for the valiant efforts of the Duskan the Empire would have fallen. Meanwhile Evestin could not resist Eiln's torture methods and revealed the location of a passage through the mountains to Avon which led directly to the burning of Avon itself. Having given all the information he had, the guard around him was relaxed enough that he was able to escape. This episode led to some important changes in his character: he attributed his capture to his own weakness and, driven by guilt and shame, advanced his magical powers with little regard to the effects it had on his mind. With his newfound strength he managed to return to the Empire, setting his sights on the throne, but found that nobody recognized him since he was extremely young when kidnapped and was never even seen outside of the palace. He tried to convince the people of his right to the throne, though, as he had no proof, the people were not willing to believe him. Evestin grew angry and directly assaulted the palace by force, and since he proved a formidable foeKarldin il'Ren was called to arrest this "Usurper" as he was in the area. Evestin was once again imprisoned for a short while, and after a beating, he was set free. For months he roamed the city, with little food or shelter until Karldin was once again called to the Capital. After a conversation that went on for hours, Karldin believed him and began to hatch a plan to assassinate the false Emperor. Unfortunately this failed and Evesin managed to escape outside of the city. Karldin began to siege the city with the support of the 19th legion, while the 21st legion defended the city against their rivals. The people rebelled in Evestin's favor and the gates were opened during the night. Street fighting ensued and the 19th fought their way to the central island. Eventually the City was taken, the false Emperor thrown out, and Evestin became ruler, and thus restoring the ancient "Tir'" bloodline. However despite his victory the war was not won and great responsibilities rested upon the young Emperor's shoulders. As the war drew on Evestin became more and more stressed and his paranoia of the Elven nations increased. The Emperor was in The Buskan Isles overseeing the signing of a treaty when the Homeland was destroyed in a cloud of magical energy. This was the final blow, and as the war came to a close Evestin begun the construction of vast defenses in fear of an Elven counterattack and was surrounded by heavily armed guards at all times. It is said that other than his small family only one thing kept him sane and that was his good friend Karldin. As Evestin dwindled and sank into the darkness of old age Karldin departed across the sea on an exploration to the forgotten continent. As Karldin was reported missing a year later the Emperor entered a depressive state and eventually died a month later. Exactly a year after the established end of the Haram War Evestin commissioned the building of two massive statues near Rivenguard. More can be read on them Here Evestin lived on to the age of 64 and became the father of a son and daughter. His daughter Talis, ruled successfully in his stead while his son Kalrin was promoted to Supreme Commanding General. Category: The Haram Empire Category:Kaile Category:Kailean Characters